Love, Me
by saraachan
Summary: Firstly, I do not own any Characters in this short fanfic except for the OC. And best reminder that the time line is 4-5 years after the 4th Great Shinobi War..
1. Prologue

Amaya looks around as she jumps from one building to another. She escaped from the official family meeting that she supposed to join. There is no way she is going to join any of that thing. They will just creep her out!

She runs to the river and goes a little bit farther behind so her family will never catch her here. She stops and sigh. Bending down a bit, putting both hands on her knees and breathing heavily. It has been a while since she has jump too fast like that. No wonder she is so exhausted. She almost laying her back on the ground before she sees a familiar person laying there.

"Kakashi-sama!" She says awkwardly.

"Drop the sama please." He says with a relax voice without opening his eyes.

"Wait -yeah -uh." Amaya loss for words that she decides to sit beside him but a little bit far. "You're a hokage." She emphasis it.

Kakashi sigh, "Amaya." He calls for her name and don't question about how did he know that she is Amaya even with his eyes close. He is just like that. But before he continues, he open his eyes and look at the sky, "what do you think about a marriage?"

She looks at him in shock. She couldn't put any words on how she think about marriage but is that really bothering him? She looks at him without even replying to him. She wants him to let it all out first.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto... My former team members are already become parents. I'm, their teacher, is still single." He sigh and shakes his head. "I thought about marriage but I can't found any suitable candidate to be my wife." He says, with a loud sigh.

Amaya grins, "there are just too many young girls in this village, Kakashi-sama. Just propose one of the girls."

And in a blink of an eye, he's already sitting in front of Amaya, staring into her eyes and cause Amaya to stun and her face slowly becomes red.

"Do you think it's that easy, Amaya?" He asks in a serious voice.

"N-no Kakashi-sama." She stutters and gulping.

He pulls back and straighten his body, "I want to have a child, a wife. A family." He again, look up to the sky.

Is he talking about his dreams of his own future with me? This Hatake Kakashi? Seriously? "Look, Kakashi-sama. Let's have a S Class mission. But just between you and me. A mission call Find Hatake Kakashi a Wife." She grins playfully, trying to cheer him up.

He looks at her and slowly forming a smile.

"That's a good idea, Amaya. Let's start tomorrow!" He looks at his watch, "oops, time to go back to the office. See you tomorrow at 10 in my office okay! Bye Amaya!" And with that, he disappeared.

Amaya, again, gulping down her saliva, thinking why does she has this kind of mouth that talks without even thinking?

I'm totally in trouble.

️

 **So hey, this is actually my first time publishing a story here and i hope you guys will enjoy this xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

I made a big mistake. She thinks. She walks around the town and thinking about how she wants to escape from this too. Even though deep inside she feels sorry for him but she can't be assign to this kind of mission.

Finding Hatake Kakashi a wife? Tsk, is not going to be easy for her. What? Does she have to stand still looking at him marry another girl she barely knew? Tsk tsk.

A marriage. What is a marriage?

She shrugs it off as she does not want to be bother by it. She should concern herself with something bigger such as the mission she suggested to Kakashi. She does not know he would agree so easily. He is the type of a person that will go through the details of the mission. He usually will think about things first before agreeing.

She has a big mouth that she can't control but not entirely her fault. She is not even married yet to be telling his concern with! But that might be a little too harsh. Aish.

She stops by at the Ichiraku Ramen and order the usual ramen she always ordered. Ayame, her best friend notices her worry face.

"What happen? Did you jump all the way from building to building into a big trouble?"

Amaya looks at her with small eyes, judging her on how she knows everything on the spot. Ayame laugh at her reaction and she knew it was a jackpot.

"What kind of trouble this time?" She asks again.

Amaya is about to tell her about it. But she decides to keep this one a little secret. "I'll tell you when the mission's succeed. It'll be no fun doing it with people knowing about it." She grins innocently.

Ayame chuckles and hand her the bowl before continuing her work while saying, "sure, Amaya. Good luck on whatever mission you are in."

Amaya smiles, take a sip of her noodles, "thanks."

10 A.M next morning. Amaya is already sweating when just standing outside of the Hokage's office. She can't see anyone including Kakashi's right hand man, Shikamaru. She looks around, wondering if she can just enter the room or not.

She is battling with herself before she can hear a voice from inside the office.

"Arghh!"

She push the door open when she heard that and see that Kakashi is putting his head on the table. She run to him, "Kakashi-sama! Daijoubu?!"

Kakashi look at her and shake his head, "I'm exhausted." He says.

Amaya sigh and she turns to see if there is a bottle of water in there and she spot it on the table not far from Kakashi's table. She walk to it and pour the water in the glass that is right next to the bottle before walking back to Kakashi. She walk beside him and put the glass on the table before helping Kakashi to sit up straight.

When Kakashi is already sitting straight, she hand him the glass, "here.. Did you even sleep last night?" She asks in a concern voice.

"No..." He says.

"Just go home for a while already. You need to sleep. A Hokage needs a normal human's life too." She shakes her head.

"I can't. We have a mission, right?" He says and look at her.

She shakes her head furiously, "no! Not today. You need to rest. Until the day you are freshen up, I will not go on that mission with you." She walks towards the door and chuckles before stopping and give him a glance, "I'll see you later. Go to sleep."

Kakashi is left there dumbfounded. He slowly form a smile. No one ever concern in that way for him for a while now. Especially a girl. He put his hat down and walk towards the door, deciding to go home to have some good morning sleep. She is right.

We can't do a mission with me being tired like this.

————

 **Okay so guys, this story isn't about those ninja love or anything. I'm very bad at fighting scene as i don't really know how to describe those scenes. My imagination is superb but when i type it out, it becomes trash so here's the chap! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hello~"

Kakashi enters the Ichiraku Ramen stall and greet them casually.

"Oh Kakashi-sama!" Ayame greets him back politely.

"Drop the same please." Kakashi says.

He never feels right when people refer to him with "-sama" suffix. It is always sounds so weird. He is more comfortable if people address him as sensei or Kakashi or probably just Rokudaime.

Ayame smiles and take his order before doing it and she looks outside as if she is expecting someone. Kakashi doesn't notice it so he keep closing his eyes. Ayame puts his bowl in front of him and that is when he opens his eyes and simultaneously, someone barge in the stall too.

"Ayame!"

Kakashi and Ayame both turn around just to see a breathless Amaya who later has her eyes widen looking at Kakashi. What a bad luck in this early morning.

"Uh. Ohio Kakashi-sama." Amaya nod a bit before taking a seat 2 chairs away from him. "Ayame, miso char siu with no topping please." She says.

"Sure." Ayame smiles.

Silence.

"Anyway-"

"So-"

Kakashi and Amaya talk simultaneously and look at each other before Amaya grins like a child.

"You look fresh today." Amaya says.

"Yes. I took an exact 10 hours sleep yesterday." Kakashi replies.

"That's good but when it's not too often. People can get tired when they have less sleeping hours or overslept too." Amaya smiles to Ayame as she puts the bowl in front of her.

"Yes." Kakashi nods his head, sipping his noodles. "I thought of starting the mission tomorrow since today I have a meeting." Kakashi tells her.

"Oh, yes, about that. No problem. I'll wait." Amaya bites her lips.

Kakashi nods and become silent as they both eating their ramens.

Ayame looks at them both and smile.

Amaya walks around just to see Sakura and her daughter, Sarada. Amaya smiles at Sakura and stops.

"Hello there!" Amaya is on her knees, pinching Sarada's cheeks and back off as soon as Sarada's eyes didn't take off of her face and she smiles awkwardly. "You're exactly like your father."

Sakura laughs and nods her head, "I think she's more like him than me." Sakura then looks at Amaya who is now standing straight, "where are you heading to Amaya-san?"

Amaya shrugs her shoulder, "I don't even know. I wonder round without an exact destination. Being the usual Amaya I am." She grins. Then she asks Sakura, "where are you going?"

"Heading home. We're just back from grocery shop. Sarada wants some cookies she said." Sakura smiles softly.

"Ooh, better go back home quickly or she'll end up eating me," Amaya and Sakura laugh before parting ways and walk to different directions.

Amaya is totally clueless. She doesn't know where to go, yet she still wants to go out from the house. She can't stay at home for a long time since now her parents really getting on her nerves. It seems like each and every time they see her, they'll talk about marriage.

She's been thinking about the mission she supposed to be on with Kakashi. It's about a marriage too. Coincidence. He's being worried for not getting married and she's being worried about the matchmaking things. Arrange marriages is one of her nightmares. Being in a forever after life with someone she doesn't even know; it's the most fearful thing she can even think of.

It's scary.

She looks around and see Hinata with her cutest daugher, Himawari. Before she could even approach, she can hear Himawari chuckles when she sees Amaya.

"Aww, missing auntie Amaya aren't you, Hima-chan~"

Himawari giggles, giving a sign of wanting to be in Amaya's arms so Hinata hand over Himawari to Amaya.

"Sorry, Amaya-san. She's so cuddly with you." Hinata bow respectfully.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. How are you both? Where's Naruto? It has been a long time since I last met him." Amaya says while still rubbing Himawari's hair.

"We're fine. Naruto's on a mission with Shikamaru and Kiba. I'm not sure what is it but it is not something serious, he said." Hinata smiles. "Where are you heading to?" She asks Amaya.

"Nowhere. I have nowhere to go." She chuckles. "I'm just wondering around this Konohagakure. It seems I'll never get enough of this place." Amaya smiles, looking at the Great Stone Face -feeling slightly touchy.

Hinata smiles and nods, "we better heading home now. Boruto is all alone at home. I'm worried for him." Hinata says in a very soft voice.

Amaya smiles, "Sure!" She hands Himawari to her mother. "Careful! Bye Hima-chan~"

Himawari smiles and waves at her.

Amaya look at them both walking away.

The sudden emptiness come and somehow, it hurts her chest. She wants to smile, but she can't. She feels bitter. Jealous?

Maybe this is what Kakashi feels.

\--

 **So here goes. I'm late. I was busy cutting the newest episode of Boruto lol.**

 **Visit my random fandom ig; sssfandom ️**

 **See you later!**


	4. Chapter 3

Kakashi walks along the river in hope to see Amaya. He doesn't really want to involves the office on this private mission of his. Kakashi look around and there is no sense of her and he sigh, thinking of giving up this mission but then when he wants to turn around, he can see someone running.

He looks closely and grin when it is Amaya -the girl he's been waiting for. Amaya waves at him with an annoying grin and when she stops right in front of him, she becomes breathless.

"Sorry! I was too caught up in my sleep." She laughs and straighten her body. "So, our main mission is to find you a wife, right?" She's nodding her head while closing her eyes, thinking of something. "What is your type?"

Kakashi looks at her and close his eyes, his finger tapping his chin slowly. "A negative me."

Amaya looks confused. Kakashi opens his eyes and smile.

"Maybe a talkative one, a little bit childish but can be mature at the same time, not too serious and playful; the one that can talk to me all the time, not too girly too." He says.

Amaya looks at him with a serious face. Kakashi raises his brow.

"For a Cold Blooded Kakashi, you sure have a high taste." She snicker.

Kakashi smiles.

"Well, I'll list it down for you.

1) talkative

2)childish x mature

3) playful

4) not too girly." She looks at Kakashi, "we'll be able to find someone like that soon. We'll go around this village -for nth times of our life!" She laughs.

Kakashi can't help but laughing too. She's right. Walking around the village he was born in, he was raised in, he studied in, he teached in; sure, it is a definite nth times now.

They spend time together for the whole morning and evening just to think a way to approach the girls. There are already few girls that have been listed down for Kakashi to get know them better. Amaya will arrange the date for him after checking out his schedule and the girls' free time too. The first date will be on the day after tomorrow -Saturday. What a perfect day to be on a date! With a girl named Shizura. For her, this Shizura girl is cute but not too girly and it is Kakashi's work to find out if she suits his listed-type of a girl.

Kakashi asked Amaya to come with him to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. He kind of knows that Amaya and Ayame are best friends and Amaya will always hang around the stall if she's boring. Kakashi order his usual and so does Amaya.

"So, how many dates will it be again?" Kakashi asks her.

"Around 4 dates only, don't worry." She says whilst slurping her ramen.

Kakashi nods, he intends to ask something else but Amaya give the explanation first.

"You will have to choose 2 from these 4 girls and have a second date with the chosen 2. And then, from that, you gotta choose only one and date her properly, knowing each other more without being under my surveillance." Amaya smiles and she starts slurping them again.

Kakashi nods his head and smiles again. Amaya seems to be the most excited in this mission now. She has done everything so smoothly and none of it he could complain. It is so perfect.

Kakashi looks at the wall clock.

"Oh my... It's already night. I'm heading home. Tomorrow I'll have a meeting. I guess I'll see you the day after tomorrow then?" Kakashi stand up and look at Amaya.

Amaya turn around -still on her chair and nodding her head. "Yeah. I'll see you at 9. Don't be late for your first date, Kakashi-sama!" She grins.

"Sure." Kakashi chuckles and walk away.

Amaya look at the empty sight of the stall entrance. Her eyes suddenly become heavier and her lips are trembling.

"Are you sure you can do this, Amaya?" Ayame asks her, looking concern.

Amaya close her eyes and without even her realizing it, one tear drop down, "I should've been living in reality since 20 years ago." She says softly.

Ayame looks at her friend sadly.

 _It must be hurt._ _Handling an arrange marriage,_ _Especially for someone you love._


	5. Chapter 4

_"Ne, Kakashi?"_ _"What?"_ _"Do you regret it, Rin's dead?"_ _"..."_ _"I'm sorry. I mean, she loved you."_ _"She loved -loves Obito."_ _"What about you? Who is the person you love?"_ _"... She's dead."_

Her eyes are wide open now. Unknowingly, her eyes are already swollen. She has set his heart for someone else ever since they were in the school. She is hoping for something she will never get. Why would she still be waiting? Isn't it too harsh for her though?

Especially when she's the one that's arranging his dates.

Life.

Life has her tough.

She couldn't beat it. She would fall.

Like how she always fall in love with him, every second she sees him.

She walks downstairs and towards the kitchen before taking a glass of water and drink it as fast as she can. She can see no one now so she can escape again today. She wash the glass and run to upstairs before her way is being block by her father.

"We need to talk."

"If this is about the marriage arrangements, I won't."

"Stop forcing yourself, Amaya! Stop hurting yourself!" Her father looks at her sternly.

"Were you there when I failed the Chunin exam? Were you there when I cried? Nope. In fact, you look at me as if I'm your worst nightmare. And look, you hurt me more than he will ever do." With that she push him out of her way and walk to her room.

Her father is still standing there, probably thinking that what he had done was wrong. But it was too late, so late.

She lays down on her bed, looking up to the ceiling. Chunin exam... Her tears fall down again.

 _"You've failed?!" Her father scream at her face with everyone's eyes lock on them._ _She just silent and cry so hard because she feels humiliated in front of many others. He turns around with a scoff and walk away, looking as if he hates her._ _She runs to the river and sit there for hours, crying and all. Nobody's going to come to comfort her. She is all alone. She wipes her tears and hiccup all the time. She looks on her right side. A boy who is probably little older than her is walking to her direction._ _He then sits beside her and she looks at him in confusion. He looks at her._ _"Don't cry."_ _Her heart pounds and she can't take off her eyes of him. She bites her lips, holding herself from those hiccups._ _"Here," he take out his hand, there is a handkerchief in his hand._ _She takes it and wipe her eyes._ _"Congratulations." He says softly._ _She feels rage on her blood but before she can say anything, he continue._ _"Congratulations for being able to participate in the Chunin Exam. You've done well enough. But now that you've failed it, try to practice harder and make your father turns to look at you with a smile. If you're being down like this, nothing's going to be solve."_ _She looks at him and look away again. Her heart is beating in an abnormal way._ _"By the way, I'm Kakashi."_ _She take a glance at him, "Amaya."_ _"That's a nice name." He says._ _And that day, he makes her smiles._


End file.
